


Ambrosia

by nightxshade



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/pseuds/nightxshade
Summary: Balthier finds himself in a saucy romance novel type of situation, Vaan is way too naive and Jules cannot be trusted with accommodations. Or anything, really...





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amiyade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/gifts).



> Fuhh, okay! This was written for amiyade for the prompt "Give it back!" that she sent me 84 years ago...  
> Please bear in mind that I actually played Final Fantasy XII back when it came out...13 years ago? And then a bit, when it was re-released; so I tried my best not making anybody OOC. I hope I succeeded to some extent... ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )  
> Balthier is behaving a bit like a 4 year old idiot pulling pigtails on the playground and Vaan definitely should learn to read labels before consuming things, but all is well and consensual, though a bit rocky XD
> 
> Enough babbling, on to the story. Enjoy!

‘Hey! Give it back!’ Vaan pouted, trying to somehow get around Balthier and snatch his bottle back from the thieving sky pirate’s grip.

‘I’m quite sure this is no stuff for a baby, such as yourself,’ Balthier replied with a smirk.

The boy’s reaction to his teasing was the same every single time; still, Balthier could not get enough of it. Although he was sure he should not aggravate Vaan with petty name-calling – the horridly stanching, dank walls of the waterway were far behind them, along with their fateful first meeting. So should be childish teasing.

Balthier wouldn’t go as far, as to say that he would trust Vaan with his life. Not for lack of trust in the boy’s honest-to-gods’ good nature, but for a plenitude of issues on Balthier’s end. But a thing akin to friendship has developed between them since they started out on this ridiculous world-saving-crusade.

Maybe friendship was not the right word, but they were above name-calling for sure. Still, that strangely cute and indignant expression on Vaan’s face made Balthier do it again. And again. And again.

‘I’m not a baby!’ Vaan exclaimed, still wheeling his arms around fruitlessly. ‘And I have drunk before! Now give it back, it’s mine!’

‘I must say it is curious,’ Balthier held the bottle high, making a show of inspecting the label that he already very well knew. Anybody from Archedes would be familiar with the logo of the stylised ambrosia on the front, (given that “anybody” from Archedes was of a certain age, or worked in a certain type of …adult establishment).

‘How exactly did you get your hands on this?’ he looked askance at the thief.

‘Well, if you wanna know it that bad, Jules gave it to me,’ Vaan replied, momentarily giving up on getting his property back and crossing his arms defensively. ‘Why do you want it? Is it pricey? Or do you just not want me to have something nice?’

Ah, still such a child, Balthier thought.

‘Far from me be it to divest you from such a generous present,’ Balthier snickered and tossed the bottle back to its rightful owner. Vaan was quick to catch it, but was now looking at the sky pirate suspiciously. Balthier just smirked at him and turned to sit on the questionable bed in the cramped space Jules advertised as “proper, normal bedrooms” to them.

Charged them a small fortune as well, of course.

It went without saying, that Jules was the kind of man you wanted to steer clear of the best you could, and yet, somehow there was always a point where you absolutely couldn’t avoid relying on. Balthier found that bartering with the Archadian was akin to getting your teeth pulled. A necessary, but painful affair that can be averted given you took precautions.

As things stood, they had no time to take those precautions and having the King-Slayer and the future queen of Dalmasca in their little party narrowed their options tremendously. Not like Balthier wanted to waltz into one of Tsenoble’s hotels, given his own past. So, dingy overpriced rooms it was.

Fran steered a starry-eyed Penelo in the direction of their lodgings as soon as they arrived, saying their good-nights. Not before sending his partner a very loaded look in passing, complete with an eye-roll.

Balthier prided himself in his well-oiled partnership with the viera and their ability to read each other like an open book in any given situation. Now though, he really could not place what _that_ _look_ was for. Maybe because the viera wanted to tell too many things. Maybe Balthier was tired.

Whichever the case, Balthier elected to decipher the message as ‘Put an end to this tiresome child’s play, before I do.’

Basch, like the faithful guard-dog that he was, insisted on taking the room with the princess, naturally. His voice was firm, but not even the dim lighting of this dingy place could hide the blush present on his cheeks.

Balthier would bet the Strahl, that the oblivious captain would stand guard all bloody night, watching over the dreams of his beloved monarch. Though, oblivious was clearly the wrong word here. Both parties seemed to be keenly aware of that fateful attraction, only nobody did anything about it. Duty first, or some such nonsense.

Balthier always considered the act of not going for things you wanted a transgression against yourself. Life was indubitably and entirely too short for that kind of behaviour.

Which, brought him back to the present and his shame over his inability to do so. This was too perfect a chance to pass up on. _If_ he wanted to stay true to his own standards, that is.

Reflecting upon all the pieces that resulted in this specific situation, he felt like he was a dashing hero in a romance novel. Although the charming tempter would be more suitable a name for him this time. Shared accommodations, a night just for themselves and a bottle of Heaven’s Spirit to boot. It was bordering on ridiculous…

He watched as Vaan opened the bottle with as much caution as if he would handle a flask of Bacchus’ Wine, then sniffed at it curiously, nose scrunched up.

‘This smells like an elixir, are you sure this is not a restorative?’

‘It is, in a sense…’ Balthier answered, intentionally not elaborating on the topic. ‘You might be smelling the ambrosia. It is the main ingredient, much like in an elixir.’

‘Huh,’ Vaan eloquently said before bringing the bottle to his lips. Balthier didn’t even try _not_ to look at the moist lips closing around the top or at the boy’s throat as it worked, gulping down a good few swallows of the drink. Who could fault him? It was a sight to behold. The pull in his lower belly seemed to agree with him.

‘Eksir berries? Seriously?’ Vaan smacked his lips. ’Hey, Balthier, are you sure this is not some potion? Or poison?’

‘Quite sure,’ Balthier smirked.

‘Right…’ Vaan contemplated the flask, as if it would magically turn into some kind of lie detector and out Balthier. Then the bottle was thrust in the sky pirate’s face. ‘Here! Drink then.’

‘Is my word not enough?’ Balthier needled, but took the Heaven’s Spirit anyway. It was decided then. Worst case scenario: Vaan did not get the hint or said no, and Balthier would have a mildly uncomfortable night.

If all played out well, he could finally put this…infatuation behind himself. Fran would also stop with the pestering then. Hopefully.

So, he took a healthy swig before settling back; legs lightly splaying against the dirty-white of the bedding, one hand keeping his weight up, the other leisurely holding the drink. Vaan deemed the sight worth ogling at, though he was not actively checking the other man out; his eyes merely seemed lost on Balthier’s body.

‘It is an erotic stimulant, if you must know,’ Balthier admitted. Whatever spell kept Vaan staring was broken by that admission. Now those marvellous eyes were focused entirely on Balthier’s face. The colour always reminded the sky pirate of the skies of the Giza Plains during the rains.

Vaan imitated a fish at feeding time with tremendous talent, Balthier thought. Then the boy found his voice.

‘And you didn’t think to tell me this _before_ I drank it?’

‘It does say so on the bottle…’ Balthier mentioned idly. Vaan kept on gaping.

‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!’

‘Cease your fussing; this is nothing to get worked up about,’ Balthier stood, taking only a step in the small space, but it was enough to get painfully close to the boy. He could feel the heat of his body. It would surely feel warmer, were he to touch the mostly naked torso with his bare fingertips.

How would it feel to splay his hand over firm panes of muscle, Balthier wondered? He knew he shouldn’t go there; who could forecast how this evening went. Yet, his treacherous mind already supplied him with pictures of him shucking that ridiculous vest off of Vaan’s chest; both his hands mapping out the soft looking, bronze skin; nails scratching lightly up and down over Vaan’s nipples before Balthier would follow every dip and bump with his tongue.

Where were they? Ah, yes…

‘It mostly works as an elixir does out in the field, only this one helps with activities more enjoyable than running and fighting. It won’t make you lose control, or your right mind. It only helps stoke the fires, if you will,’ Balthier finished with an eyebrow lift, pushed the bottle into the thief’s hand and sat down again, making himself comfortable on the bed. Well, maybe a bit too comfortable, if the inviting wide spread of his legs was anything to go by.

Thinking on this whole issue, there certainly was a potential between them. Vaan’s reluctant hero-worship was a good start. Sky pirates were still his be-all and end-all, no question about it. Plus, he hung on Balthier’s every word that could get him closer to realising his dream of becoming one. On the other hand, Balthier’s personality seemed to bristle him sometimes like a troop of imperial soldiers.

And Balthier, well. He couldn’t deny that on occasions the boy’s antics made him want to clobber him on the head, rather than to kiss him senseless. Still, he could not fight the tingling he felt in his palms at times when Vaan came close to him, itching to touch. Or the inappropriate fluttering in his stomach.

Truth be told, sometimes he entertained the thought of going on future adventures with the young thief. Maybe even the notion of asking him to be a permanent fixture in their little team.

But when all this was over, Balthier knew all too well, that the members of this motley crew would go on their merry way. Of course, given the best possible outcome, where they didn’t die a horrible death in some dunk cavern or in an imperial ambush.

The princess would return to Rabanastre, where she would have her hands full with peace talks and governing Dalmasca, while her loyal guard would no doubt never leave her side.

Would be a huge step up for the King-Slayer. From traitor to royal bodyguard. Maybe even royal consort, if those two idiots stopped pining after each other and finally shred the excuse of hiding behind the cloak of duty anytime soon.

They probably won’t, not that it was any of Balthier’s business.

Fran and he himself would just go on about their life as usual; a heist here, a hidden treasure there– Ivalice was a huge place with many parts yet left undiscovered.

And Vaan– chances were high he and his little dancer friend would just traipse back to their hometown and given ample time, settle into some semblance of normalcy. Dreams of sky pirating only a blur of nostalgia and anything that might have happened between them a fading memory.

But a fading memory was still better than nothing, Balthier thought as he unfastened his vest, eyes never leaving the thief’s face. It was red as a killer tomato. Sometimes Vaan could be as dense as one…good thing he was pretty.

He would definitely need more of an invitation, and oh, Balthier intended to make it very-very clear for the boy. The rest was up to Vaan and whatever happened, he would make peace with it.

He was unbuckling his belts when Vaan spluttered out ‘Wha– what are you doing?!’.

‘I thought it was obvious, I’m very clearly undressing myself.’

‘Yes, I ca— I can see that, but why?!’

‘Do you wish that I go to bed with all these on?’ Balthier asked mockingly as he stood and popped his shirt buttons one by one, as slowly as he possibly could. Vaan’s eyes followed every move of those nimble fingers, gulping loudly.

‘I– no– of course not,’ he stammered. Balthier finally opened his shirt, letting it slip from his shoulders. Vaan whipped his head to the side in an attempt to avert his gaze so fast, Balthier feared he would get whiplash. Or maybe he should have been more concerned with the thief’s still bright red face. That couldn’t be healthy.

He really envied the boy’s stupid trousers as he stepped up to him; tight leather, heat and movement were not really good friends of his semi-erect penis. He crowded Vaan in, but refused to touch. Let the thief have the pleasure of initiating contact.

‘Now then, do you wish to test your oh-so-generous gift’s capabilities or not?’

Vaan gaped at him in answer yet again, eyes comically vibrating between Balthier’s eyes and mouth at lighting speed. It almost made Balthier stop the torturing. Almost.

‘Wha– what?’ Vaan squawked. The sky pirate couldn’t help rolling his eyes, as he moved in, bare chests touching. He was right, Vaan did run hot; his skin like warm velvet brushing against his own.

‘Do. You. Want. To. Have. Sex?’ ~~~~

‘Wit-with you?!’

‘No. With Basch. Of course with me, what were you thinking?!’

‘I don’t know!’

‘You don’t know what you are thinking or you don’t know if you want to have sex?’

‘Ei-either? Both? I don’t know, you are confusing me. Do you? Want to? With _me_?’

‘Obviously,’ Balthier huffed, pressing the very telling line of his erection to Vaan’s belly.

‘Yeah, but… why?

‘Because I fancy you, but I’m starting to have second thoughts about that issue…’

‘No! I mean don’t– I mean, yes! My answer is yes.’

Balthier smirked, flipped Vaan around and flung him onto the bed in one swift motion. He was upon Vaan before the boy could even blink in his surprise, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, licking into Vaan’s mouth, tasting him. The tartness of the Eksir berries engulfed his tongue, but if he moved it just right, he could taste something insanely sweet.

How fitting, he thought as he slowed a bit, taking pity on Vaan clumsily trying to keep up with the ministrations.

Balthier pushed his tongue in and out of the boy’s mouth at a more leisure pace, eating up the whimpers and moans. Vaan’s hands might have been fiercely gripping Balthier’s shirt would he have but discarded it minutes ago, and so they mimicked Balthier’s own, grips possessive around jawlines and necks.

Balthier said his thanks to all the deities above, that the boy already divested himself of his stupid gauntlet and greaves. He did not want to feel those on his naked skin. Ever.

Holding Vaan grew old fast; the need and ability to finally touch the boy everywhere winning out. Vaan almost bucked him off the bed when Balthier brushed over the boy’s chest with a palm and circled a nipple, rubbing a calloused fingertip over the nub.

‘So sensitive…’ Balthier chuckled, pushing the stupid vest finally off Vaan’s chest. He dove right back in, sucking the boy’s nipple into his mouth. His reward was a guttural moan so loud, he wondered when the others would just barge into this closet of a room in their hurry to save Vaan.

‘Keep it down, would you?’

‘How? You are making me all– hngg!‘

‘Well, I haven’t even started making you all “hngg” yet, but I’m amenable to stuffing your mouth full, if that helps…’

Vaan choked on his own spit, looking ready to combust at any second. Balthier only grinned wider.

‘You have a dirty, dirty mind, Vaan. Up!’ he commanded, chucking the vest to the floor and unfurled the sash around the boy’s waist. That rich red would look marvellous around Vaan’s wrists, but, alas, this was neither the time nor the place. Next time, perchance…

He made quick work of those ridiculous trousers as well. Vaan screeched, hands flying to his crotch.

‘Self-conscious much?’ Balthier leered, pulling Vaan’s legs apart in a swift move, getting between them. ‘No need, believe me. You look absolutely delectable. And what did I just say about keeping it down?’

‘I’m trying alright? Stop surprising me!’

‘This would be a very dull affair then, believe me. I’m the leading man; let me lead.’

Vaan only looked on with hazy eyes as Balthier cupped his blushing face in both hands, then ran his palms down, down, massaging Vaan’s pectorals before running his nails lightly down his firm abdomen, making him arch up from the mattress with a moan.

Killing rats down in the sewers seemed to be a valid form of work-out, Balthier noted going back to torturing Vaan’s nipples with his lips, hands roaming freely.

Not like touching Vaan was any hardship; all that velvety soft skin begged to be caressed and worshipped. Balthier did just that. Hands splaying over Vaan’s sides, sliding up and down, massaging his muscles, making the boy jump with every press of fingers.

Balthier lavished the other nipple with as much affection as the first one, now both little nubs firm and shiny with spit. Not something he would have spent this much time on, but gods, the sounds Vaan made! Balthier could listen to them all day.

Vaan cried out his name when the sky pirate pressed his thumbs into the crevice of his hipbones, back lifting up from the bed. Balthier pushed him back down, caressing the soft skin of his thighs. He ran a single finger up Vaan’s length. He noted with a huff as he followed the slight curve of his dick, that apparently there was no part of Vaan that did not have a ...charming quality. Although he would rather face down the imperial army with a toothpick than admit it.

He draped himself over the boy yet again, peppering his mouth with barely-there kisses.

‘Balthier– please…’

‘Please what, Vaan? Speak up,’ he teased, licking between the boy’s lips, then continued with the pecks.

‘Just– I don’t know. Do something, anything!’

‘I intend to, do not worry.’

He kissed Vaan again in earnest, teeth clashing as the thief jolted when Balthier wrapped his fingers around his cock. Balthier changed the angle, tongue fucking into Vaan’s mouth in rhythm with the hand jacking the boy. A high-pitched keen made him stop.

‘Here,’ he pushed his palm up to Vaan’s mouth.

‘…wha-?’

‘Lick it, genius.’ He sucked on Vaan’s earlobe, licking the shell. ‘Make it nice and wet,’ he added, voice dropping low.

So Vaan did. Balthier couldn’t help but watch this time as Vaan’s cock pumped into his fist, hips undulating on their own accord. The thief moaned around the knuckles between his teeth, as if he was paid to do so.

He made himself comfortable draped over Vaan, face pressed in the nook of his shoulder and neck. It might have been an immature move, but he could not help leaving his mark on the boy. Parting with a bite, he inspected his handiwork; it was a nice dark blotch on that otherwise unmarred, bronze skin.

‘…Ba– ah, Balthier…’

‘I wonder what kind of sounds you would make if I were to take you in my mouth,’ Balthier grinned, lips moving against Vaan cheek. ‘Would you be even louder? Or would that finally make your voice stuck in your throat? Shall we see?’

‘Wha–? Balthier– don’t…ah!’

But Balthier did; lips closing around the tip of Vaan’s cock, sucking it into his mouth. Fingers gripped at his hair as he bobbed up and down, tongue swishing on the way down, cheeks sucked in on the way up. Vaan’s fingers slipping on his scalp, as he moaned ‘Balthier’ over and over again.

Apparently not even a blowjob could silence the boy. Balthier almost abandoned sucking him in favour of telling him to shut up, when Vaan moaned as if he was dying. His body went taut under him, hips coming up. Balthier found himself surprised and with more cock in his mouth than he bargained for. And definitely more cum.

‘Would it have killed you to warn me?’ he asked, cleaning up his chin with the corner of the comforter, sitting up. In hindsight, that might have done more harm, than good. ‘You were remarkably fast; what are you, a virgin?’

Vaan mumbled something, head turned into the pillow.

‘What was that?’

‘…yes, I am?! I mean, there was that cute guy I made out with in Lowtown that one time, but it’s just– that was all– I mean–‘

Oh.

‘Well, then congratulations are in order! You have officially surpassed the making-out-level. Care to take it further? Please, stop gaping.’

‘Sorry! And yes? Yes! I mean if you want it too…’

Balthier spun around, sitting at the edge of the bed. He threw their only pillow between his feet.

‘Would you do the honours?’ he smiled at Vaan, making a sweeping gesture at the headrest.

The thief climbed off the bed with a huff, then he just sat there on his haunches in the V of Balthier’s legs, staring at the sky pirate with a scrunched up face. He couldn’t help but pet the boy affectionately.

‘Who knew you could be this obedient. You could start with finally setting me free of these damned breeches, you know,’ Balthier deadpanned.

Vaan did, with a little help. Balthier moaned when the leather finally vanished from his body. Felt like heaven. Not to mention that another minute in those tight trousers and he would have started to fear for the well-being of his testicles.

‘Do you need me to draw you a picture? A map maybe?’

‘No? No, I’ll be fine, thank you,’ Vaan pouted.

‘Get on with it then,’ Balthier smirked, leaning back on his hands. Vaan shot him a last defiant look, before licking up his palm and taking Balthier in his hand.

Ah, there it was; that’s how he liked Vaan, a bit confused and out of his depth, but determined. The shyness he tried to keep at bay and the blush that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face only made his looks all the more endearing.

Vaan did not spend too much time bothering with that hand-job he started. He kept his left hand on Balthier’s dick for support, but he went straight in, licking up the length of it, nipping his way back down. Balthier let him experiment a bit; watched Vaan lick this way and that, watched him flatten his tongue and mouth at his balls before coming back up to suckle at the tip. Which was all nice and good, but Balthier really needed to come. So he grabbed a fistful of Vaan’s hair with one hand and his chin with the other, thumb pushing into his mouth. Vaan instinctively sucked on the digit as Balthier rubbed it along the boy’s tongue.

‘Open up now, there’s a good boy,’ Balthier praised, circling Vaan’s wide open mouth with a finger, before pushing his dick between those inviting lips. Not really having the patience anymore to let the thief learn at his own tempo, he started up a shallow rhythm, fucking the boy’s mouth at a slow pace. It was a bliss.

‘Look at you, so gorgeous on your knees. Such a good boy.’ Vaan moaned at that, fingers pressing harshly into Balthier’s thighs. Tears trickled down from the corners of his eyes, yet he kept meeting the sky pirates’ thrusts. Or, well, he tried to very hard, until Balthier quickened his pace, not wanting to prolong this any longer. He would have cherished this any other time, but all this pent up _want_ needed an out. He fucked Vaan’s mouth with a fervour, pants leaving him at a matching speed. Fingers clutching at Vaan’s head as if his life depended on it.

‘Vaan, I’m–‘

Balthier thrust in one last time, maybe a bit deeper than he intended. Vaan gagged around him as he came into the thief’s mouth.

‘You did— that on— on purpose!’ Vaan accused, spluttering and trying to get his breath back. He wiped his chin with his forearm, only making the mess worse.

‘Well, only partly,’ Balthier gasped, out of breath. ‘In my defence, I was mostly just too…pre-occupied with that lovely mouth of yours.’

‘This tastes weird…’

Balthier looked at him with an expression that very clearly said ‘Duh.’

‘Come, let me clean you up a bit.’

Vaan waited obediently as Balthier wiped the mixture of bodily fluids from his face with the same comforter the sky pirate cleaned himself up not too long ago.

‘Drink,’ he instructed, pushing the Heaven’s Spirit bottle to Vaan’s lips, tipping it so the boy had no other choice but to swallow. Balthier chugged the rest of the drink in one go and tossed the bottle over his shoulder, pulling the slightly reluctant Vaan unto his lap.

‘Come here!’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Did you want to let the rest of it go to waste? The night is still young and I have yet to get close to that perky little arse of yours.’

Vaan blushed at that, eyes going wide, dick perking up at the prospect, twitching against Balthier’s abdomen. The sky pirate chuckled.

‘So, I take it you would be amenable to continue our activities…?’

‘If you slow down!’

‘Can be arranged, now that we seem to be over our…initial eagerness, so to speak,’ Balthier agreed, catching Vaan’s finger pointing at him, almost poking him in the jugular.

Vaan leaned in for a kiss in answer, being more talented about it than when they started. Always a quick study, it seemed. He locked eyes with Balthier, eyes full of mischief.

‘“Our”? Maybe “your” eagerness.’

‘Quite right; I’m eager, you’re just inexperienced.’

‘Hey!’

Balthier got a punch in the shoulder for his poorly worded quip.

‘That was childish of me. Allow me to make it up to you,’ the sky pirate grinned and tried to steal a kiss. Vaan pushed him back,

‘Does it bother you? That I’ve never had– that I’ve never been with anyone?’

‘No. But I truly got carried away there a bit. It was…very un-gentlemanly.’

‘Yeah, about that…’ Vaan grinned. ‘How long did you want to do this with me exactly?’

‘Don’t get cheeky, thief. But, as a compensation for my earlier…mishap…I’ll answer your question. Pretty much ever since we flew off to Bhujerba.’

Vaan gaped. Balthier did not even know why the boy bothered to close his mouth; leaving it right open seemed to be the natural state of his. Still, he clicked Vaan’s jaw shut with one finger under his chin.

‘Some things are irrefutable, my darling thief. You being attractive is one of those things. Now then. I have a promise of an unforgettable night to deliver on.’

‘Better get to work then,’ Vaan yawned as he flopped back on the bed.

‘Am I boring you?’ Balthier asked, eyes crinkled in amusement as he climbed over the thief’s body, attacking his neck once again.

‘Don’t be a jerk; today was way too long.’

‘Indeed. And tomorrow shall be no different. We have a lot to do.’

‘Don’t ahh– even remind me,’ Vaan moaned, arching up into his partner’s body. ‘In fact, make me forget all about it.’

‘Your wish is my command.’

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> Small side note; initially I wanted to write more, but then it felt just too good to cut it where it ended, so ...  
> There might be a sequel coming, though...  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as usual, if you wanna scream about Final Fantasy with me, hit me up at [twitter](https://twitter.com/PearlPugly), where I mainly spend my social media time or [tumblr](https://nightxshade.tumblr.com/)  
> .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ


End file.
